The Morning After The Night Before
by xoxEllexox
Summary: It's New Years Day. Ziva wakes up and finds herself in Gibbs' basement with someone laying next to her. on the way to find someone they run into two others past out in the Hallway. Tiva! McAbby! Jibbs!


**Hey All!**

**Well i was really bored, so i wrote this.**

**The Morning After The Night Before is what i call New Years Day :)**

**i know very random.**

**In My story Some Kind Of Miracle the next chapter will be up on Saturday or Sunday :)**

**well here it is:**

**please R&R (no bad reviews please)**

**xoxElle**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ziva David's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light. She realized she wasn't in her bed and not in a bed at all. Sitting up quickly she hit her head on something wooden. She looked at her surroundings, she realized where she was.

_Why am I in Gibbs' basement?,_ she thought.

Then that's when she realized something else, she wasn't alone. She dreaded what, or who she would see when she turned her head. She looked down to see a sleeping and completely naked Tony lying next to her.

_Oh crap, what the hell happened last night?_

She put her hand on Tony's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Tony. TONY!"

"Wha-? Hey! Your Naked!." Tony said stupidly.

"You are too"

"Hey, I am! And we're in Gibbs' Basement" then his head-ace hit "Ow. What happened last night?"

"I don't know, all I remember is going to the Green Dragon with the others for the New Years Eve thing"

"Oh yeah. Hearing McGee's drunken-version of Sexy Back will never be erased from my mind…or my cell" Tony smirked.

"Tony! What the hell happened last night?" She said again putting Tony's red dress shirt on, it was the only piece of clothing she could find.

"Well, let's see, we got drunk and ended up at Gibbs' place naked…I'm guessing we-"

"Oh great" Ziva said rubbing her face with her hands remembering some very…detailed… details from the night. As did Tony as he pulled on his jeans that he found on the stairs.

"Do you regret it?" Tony asked coming up behind her.

"I don't know do you?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Nope" He said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

When they broke apart Ziva's eyes widened. "If were in Gibbs' house. Where is he?"

"Should we go find him? Cause I'm not sure I want to seeing as you cant find your pants"

"Yes we should. You'll have to come with me"

"Only if you answer me this"

"What?"

"Did you regret it?"

Ziva kissed him quickly "Hmm, nope" She smiled as she started to walk up the stairs, Tony following a few steps behind her.

Ziva stopped suddenly in the basement doorway, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What is it Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Look in the hallway"

Tony looked over Ziva's shoulder to see McGee and Abby in the middle of the hallway, covered by a blanket in the same position He and Ziva had been in.

"PROBIE!" Tony yelled.

"Shut up Tony" McGee mumbled all of a sudden opening his eyes wide. "What the hell?!"

"McGee! Put some pants on!" Tony said laughing.

McGee blushed reaching for his pants shaking Abby awake in the process.

"Abbs, get up"

She slowly opened her eyes looking at everyone. "Mornin' guys" she said grabbing McGee's White Dress shirt that she was using as a pillow and putting it on.

"Do you two remember anything from last night?" Ziva asked them.

"I remember going to The Green Dragon and having drinks, lots of drinks. But I don't remember how we ended up here." Abby said standing up.

"OMG!" Abby screamed looking at Tony and Ziva "Did you two…you know"

"Yes" Ziva said quickly.

"Are you two now like…together?"

Ziva looked up at Tony who raised an eyebrow and bent down and kissed Ziva on the forehead.

Abby screamed again which make everyone wince because of their hangovers.

"Where's the Boss-man?" She asked quickly.

"Not sure, we were going to find him but found you two in the hallway."

"Where were you guys then?" McGee asked standing behind Abby.

"Basement" they both answered

"Do any of you remember who else was with us last night?" McGee said

"There was Ducky, but I can remember him leaving early" Tony said.

"And Jimmy and Michelle left after midnight" Abby said

"Did Gibbs drink at all?" Ziva said

"I don't think so, but I do remember coming back here now." Tony laughed "We were still partying…Gibbs disappeared though…"

All four of them walked through the house quickly they walked into the lounge room and found beer bottles, the streamers from party poppers and things knocked over.

"When Gibbs sees this, he's gonna kill us" Tony Said "Hey! My cell! McGee, I got something to show you later"

"Should we go find Gibbs now?" McGee asked them.

"I know where he is!" Abby said cheerfully.

"Does she even have a hangover?" Ziva whispered to Tony as she rested her throbbing head on Tony's arm as they walked. Tony just laughed.

They reached Gibbs' bedroom door which was opened a crack.

"Oh my god…" Abby gasped.

"No way…" Tony said, earning an elbow in the gut from Ziva.

Gibbs was asleep in his bed. Arms wrapped around the Director.

All four of them couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst out laughing, immediately covering their mouths with their hands.

Gibbs and Jen both woke up quickly when they heard the laughing. Both looking at the doorway, seeing the other four standing there.

"BASEMENT! NOW!" Gibbs yelled.

Abby, McGee, Tony and Ziva all rushed down to the basement. Gibbs and Jen came down a few minutes later.

Gibbs stood in front of them the Gibbs-glare. He saw that neither of the men had shirts on, instead their shirts were on Ziva and Abby.

"Boss! It's not what you think-" Tony said

"Actually it probably is" Ziva finished

"Not helping" Tony whispered to her.

"Gibbs, me and McGee have been together for a while! It was New Years! What did you expect?" Abby said to him.

"Ok that's really not helping" Tony said again.

Gibbs just continued to look at them, Jen standing next to him.

_We're dead_, Tony thought.

Finally Gibbs spoke "I'm not stupid. Abbs, I knew straight away about you and McGee. And you two" He said indicating to Tony and Ziva "It's about time. Come on Jen, I need Coffee" He finished as he grabbed Jens hand and began to walk up the stairs.

"Ah, girls, your clothes are in the kitchen" Jen said then disappeared through the doorway.

"This is a very weird morning" Tony said still looking at the doorway.

"Gibbs and the Director?" McGee said still shock from what he saw in Gibbs' room.

"pfft, you call yourselves investigators." Ziva said, her and Abby were smirking.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked looking at her.

"The amount of times Gibbs gets called up to her office? And normally when he comes out he has lipstick on his face."

"Also me and Ziva hacked into the security cameras and saw them do some pretty kinky things in the car park"

"That's…wrong" Tony shuddered.

"Do you guys wanna go out for lunch?" McGee suggested as they walked out of the basement into the hall.

"Yeah we just need to get our clothes" Abby said as she and Ziva made their way to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As they walked down the street Tony put his arm around Ziva's shoulders, she wrapped her arm around his waist. McGee and Abby were walking next to them holding hands.

"Guys I forgot!" Abby said suddenly.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

"Happy New Year!"

They all laughed and continued their way down the street.

_**Fade To Black **_

**----------------------------**

**Well there it is**

**please review (nicely)**

**xoxElle**


End file.
